helioscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Dri'va
Overview The Dri’va or “Dragon Children” are reptilian and amphibian beings hailing from the Artan Isles. Thought to be be descendents from an unknown reptilian creature that diverged into dragons and them, they are a diverse and old people. However their diversity has lead to their division and a good part of the race have become slaves to the Loderans and others. Physical Characteristics Dri’vas height range from five feet to eight feet, with the Imoogani as the largest down to the Quetzali as the smallest. Most Dri’va has at least a small level of scales on their bodies and can range in muscle mass. All members of the race posses claws and teeth (though it is a toothed beck for the Quetzali), along with ear holes, slitted nostrils and usually a ridged or densely feathered back. Also, all members of the race have a tail of some sort. Subspecies * Imoogani: Imoogani Dri’va are a rarer form of the Dri’va race. They have gills near the face or neck and often a softer skin than their counterparts. They share a certain mystery with the Lindra as both can only be found in isolated locations. * Wyveron: The Wyveron Dri’va are the most populist of the Dri’va and harken the most back to their ancestral race. Often muscled and covered in lightweight and durable scales, they are immune to fire. * Lindra: The Lindra Dri’va are serpentine who are rather mysterious. Their lower body has a long serpent tail and their heads often have hoods like those on cobras. However they live in some of the isolated place on the islands. * Quetzali: Quetzali Dri’va are brightly feathered, small and less aggressive Dri’va who live in dense jungles and forests. The species has demonstrated the remarkable ability to glide short distances though as they get older, this ability drastically lessens. Mental characteristics The Dri’va race has very different mental states. The Imoogani are often lumbering and simple lovers of nature yet can be terrifying when angered. The Wyveron are militaristic and aggressive towards outsiders and their fellow Dri’va. The Lindra take a neutral approach for the most part, remaining candid and not supplying their own personal beliefs unless they trust the hearer. Lastly, the Quetzali are normally overeager, playful and hold a deep respect for the physically strong. Culture The culture of the Dri’va is also divided. The Imoogani believe in gods of the water, who command the tides and must be respected less the fish (the main food for the Imoogani) disappear. Their art is often nature based and abstract. The Wyveron meanwhile are often harsh in their beliefs and artwork. They have a pantheon of harsh gods and goddesses who punish constantly, yet drive the Wyveron to greatness. The Lindra are said to worship mysterious gods of silence and the moon, and build large complex stone structures. The Quetzali are said to worship the feathered dragons that resemble them yet rarely make art, finding it an odd concept due to it being unable to help with survival. Magic The Dri’va in general are specifically proficient in certain magics and useless in others. In general, the Imoogani, Lindra and Quetzali are more attuned to magics due to the Wyveron’s industrialism and how they normally care little about plants. This isn’t to say that Wyveron can’t do magic, merely that it’s harder for them to do so.